Use Once & Destroy
by it's been fun
Summary: Bellatrix is using Ginny, or so she thought...and Ginny doesn't mind! BellaxGinny femslash. Three chapters.
1. Body Over Mind

**I think I'm obsessed with writing BellaxGinny. 3  
This one gets a little heated. Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Booooo.**

Chapter One: _**Body Over Mind.**_

Bella was bored. She usually was. Her mind was dark, however complex and overactive. She wanted something to entertain her. She _needed_ something...or _someone_ rather. A toy. Bella smirked as ideas swarmed her head. She twiddled her wand in her fingers and let out a vicious, short giggle. If anybody had heard it, their heart might have curled up and died right there. It was shrill.

Nearly one month, a simple Polyjuice Potion, some stupid students, a password and Bella was in the Gryffindor common room.

She entered the room as Parvati Patil with a devilish smile obviously not thinking of her actions. She saw three students sitting on a couch, one with a book in her hand looking clearly annoyed, one giggling and the other talking. "What's with the face?" Lavender said interrupting her own sentence. Bella swiped the grin off of her face immediately. "Nothing." she said calmly as she walked over to the three. She recognized only two of the girls as Hermione Granger and a Weasley...or at least she assumed it was a Weasley by looking at her hair. Bella didn't bother to sit down. Ginny was still laughing at how greatly Hermione was annoyed by the constant chatter of Lavender. "Ginny please." Hermione said trying not to laugh with her. Her smile was infectious. "Ginny." Bella said grabbing her attention. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Ginny's face looked puzzled. Bella had no idea what the relationship between these two girls were but was sure there was a way around it. "Umm, sure." Ginny replied getting up from her seat. Hermione instantly moved to where Ginny was sitting to distance herself more from Lavender. After all, she was _trying_ to read.

Ginny walked up the dormitories followed closely by whom she thought to be Parvati. "So...what's up?" Ginny asked awkwardly. She turned around to see Parvati with her wand drawn. "What are you doing?" she grabbed for her wand. "Stupefy!" Bellatrix whispered with force. A jet of red light shot from her wand and hit the redhead.

"Rennervate!" Bellatrix said, quickly moving out of the way.  
As Ginny was brought out of unconsciousness, the only thing she could remember was Parvati but she knew better than to actually believe, after this, that Parvati was still behind it all. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her ankles and wrists were tied down. She looked around and could barely see anything. There wasn't much there. A mirror, a desk with a bunch of drawers, an open window in which she could see the moon, and the bed she was tied to.

"Hello pet." Bella said walking into Ginny's view. In fear, Ginny flinched as if she was about to be struck. "Now now darling. Nothing to fear." Her voice was light as if ready to sing.

"What d-do you w-want with me?" Ginny asked, trembling?  
"What don't I want with you?" She replied darkly.  
"Please...please don't hurt me." She was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, nothing will hurt. I promise." but her tone gave the opposite thought. "We're just going to...have fun."

"Augamenti!" Bella shouted. A stream of water came gliding out of the tip of her wand, drenching Ginny's hair. She let out a cackle. "See, pet?" Ginny looked at her with a blank stare. "No harm here." Bella rested her head upon her hand. "Hmmm. How about...avis!" Birds shot from her wand and surrounded the room. They circled a few times before jetting out the window. "Now..." She said making her way over to Ginny. "Have I hurt you yet?" Ginny didn't answer. Instead she started jerking her arms back and forth trying to release them from the ropes around her wrists. "Let me go!" she shouted fiercely. "A fighter." Bella smiled. "I've always had a thing for redheads." She ran her fingers through the orange strands of hair. Ginny stopped moving. She found that her touch was oddly soothing. Was she starting to think with her body instead of her mind? She closed her eyes. "Have I found your weakness?" Bella asked curiously. She knelt down beside the bed. Ginny's eyes shot open as she searched for words. "Why are you torturing me?" Wrong words. "You think this is torture?" She sounded angry. "If this is torture, you've got far worse coming, love."

Ginny regretted asking that question. "If this is torture, you're in for Hell." Her fingers swirled across Ginny's cheek. "But no darling. This isn't torture." She said untying Ginny's left wrist. She got up and leaned over Ginny to release her other wrist. Bella's scent was intoxicating to Ginny. Bella knew what ideas were swimming inside of Ginny's pretty little head so she lingered there longer than needed. She reached down and untied her ankles then sat back. Ginny didn't move which was not a surprise to Bella, but it was a surprise to Ginny. She felt as though she were paralyzed. Was it that she couldn't move or that she didn't want to? Nevermind that! She knew she wanted to move. She wanted to get up and feel Bella's flesh underneath her sensitive fingertips. Ginny really _was_ thinking with her body rather than her head. She even thought that maybe a little _heart_ was in her decision making too because before she knew it, her hand reaching for Bella, who just sat their looking rather amused.


	2. Is This Real?

**Chapter Two: **_**Is This Real?**_

When Ginny's hand finally touched Bella's pale, cold skin, a chill went through her body. She trailed Bella's jaw with her fingers before reaching her mouth and placing her thumb on her bottom lip. Bella smirked as Ginny dropped her hand. Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe what was _about_ to happen. She wondered if she could be dreaming but those thoughts flew out the window when she looked into Bella's eyes. There was so much passion bottled up inside of Ginny and she had no idea where it came from but she knew she had to release it.

She took the plunge. Ginny leaned forward and pushed her lips against Bella's as if a magnetic force was bringing them together. Her whole body went cold just seconds before becoming extremely warm. Ginny understood that _this_ is what she was here for. This had to have been the woman's plan the whole time but there was no time for contemplating that now. Ginny brought her body closer to Bella's before tangling her fingers into her hair. Every moment their lips were touching was just another moment for Ginny to realize what she thought to be impossible. She was kissing the Dark Lord's most faithful servant! Ginny _Weasley _and Bellatrix Lestrange. She would have stopped from shock but rather than stun her, it thrilled her! Ginny broke from the kiss moments later just to see if she could catch Bella's expression. She looked at the dark haired woman who seemed to be smiling deviously. Ginny fell backwards and extended her body onto the bed. Bella's motions were so quick, it might have looked like she were attacking the younger girl had anybody been watching. Bella's lips crashed against Ginny's neck. Ginny let out a small moan which led to Bella digging her fingernails into Ginny's sides. Ginny found nothing painful about it. She loved it! She placed both of her arms above her head as Bella was already tugging on her shirt. She was wearing nothing underneath. Bella roughly cupped Ginny's left breast and ran her tongue from Ginny's neck to her mouth before crashing into Ginny's warm tongue. Without thinking, Ginny bit Bella's lip hard enough for her to take notice. It didn't bother her, but it caught her off guard. It was getting rough...the way she liked it.

While working the girl's jeans right off of her small body, Bella was kneeling over Ginny, breathing heavily, looking impatient. Ginny slipped her legs out of the jeans and without Bella even taking notice, was rid of her underwear as well. Ginny now lay there, completely naked for her to see all. Bella cupped both of her breasts before running her hands down Ginny's entire body. Bella started shedding her clothes as if they caught fire. It was only a few moments before Bella too, was completely nude. She lowered her body onto the smaller girl and placed a hand on the inside of Ginny's thigh. Her legs were spreading apart in instinct but Bella's hand lingered only to tease. Their bodies rubbing together, the friction of their skin, was all so surreal to Ginny. Without even knowing how much strength she had in her, she had completely flipped the two of them over. Ginny now on top, immediately started devouring every inch of Bella's skin. Ginny's mouth wandered from place to place all leading down to one in particular. Bella had started to play innocent with her. Her legs remained shut, but calm. Something inside of Ginny was overpowering her. She forced Bella's legs open greedily, and kept her hands on her inner thighs to be sure they stayed open. Bella grabbed Ginny's long hair in her hands as she felt Ginny's tongue flicker over her clit. Her original plans had been so far off compared to what was happening here. To her delight, Ginny was more involved than she had ever imagined.

Bella's grip on Ginny's tresses tightened, bringing her hands up to the top of Ginny's head, pushing her mouth towards her body. The sensation of Ginny's tongue dipping in and out of Bella made the both of them tremble. She began to feel Bella shake as she kept tonguing her. Bella released the locks and grabbed tight to the black sheets beneath them. Ginny raised her eyes to see Bella's mouth wide open and her eyes shut tightly. She released a loud moan that made Ginny's body tingle. Her hips slightly rose from the bed and thrust towards Ginny as she came. She freed the sheets from her grasp and tilted her head back while panting but wasted no time lying there.

Within seconds she was on top of Ginny, pinning her wrists down to the bed. She traced Ginny's breasts with her tongue before making her way from her sternum to her mouth yet again. She could taste herself on Ginny's lips. Putting on arm underneath Ginny's back, she cradled her body as it lay directly underneath her own. "Please." She breathed into the kiss. "Please." Ginny begged as she felt Bella's hand retouch her inner thigh. She grabbed Bella's hand and led it to where it needed to be most. Bella, now letting her lips explore Ginny's collarbone, thrust two fingers inside of Ginny, making her gasp with shock. She tilted her head back in pleasure. Bella could feel her tight walls clinging to her fingers. She explored her insides, finding a particular spot that when touched had an immediate reaction. Ginny arched her back as Bella thrust her fingers in and out. The sounds escaping her mouth were louder than Bella's and more frequent. "Oh, fuck!" Ginny called out letting Bella know that she was working her body perfectly. "Oh, god, Bella!" Her name escaped her lips, sending Bella into a sexual frenzy. She loved hearing her name just like that. Ginny's back arched one last time as she rode out her orgasm with Bella's fingers still inside of her. She dug her nails into Bella's back which caused Bella to do the same thing with the arm underneath the girl's body. Bella scratched her skin, back to neck, knowing it would turn red and leave various marks. Their bodies collapsed together as they both were breathing heavy. Bella's once cold skin was full of heat. Ginny lay her hand on her back.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Bella said looking into Ginny's eyes.  
Ginny kissed her once more, biting her lip slightly, like before. That's when she realized that what she thought was going to be a use-once-and-destroy situation was going to be a lot more.


	3. It's Nothing

**Chapter Three: **_**It's Nothing.**_

The next morning, Ginny found herself lying in her bed back at Hogwarts to the sound of people's footsteps in the room. She sat up completely confounded and realized the time. How had she gotten back? Had it all just been a dream?

Sitting in class, Ginny could think of nothing but Bella. She had convinced herself that it had all been just a dream. A very lucid dream...but Ginny could still smell Bellatrix on her. She shook her head in confusion, her hair falling behind her. She suddenly felt a nudge from a blonde student seated next to her. "Ginny, what's that on your neck? It's all red!" the girl said curiously, but quietly. Ginny touched her neck and could feel a slight sting. "Nothing." she said quickly. "It's nothing."

Ginny smiled deviously, still touching the scratches. She was definitely pleased.

-**- -- -- -- --**

**:)  
I love Ginny.**


End file.
